


Bandegdadeges

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Texting, sick beats yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: eggman?: im still bleeding out heregarden gnome daddy: then stop texting me and go get bandageseggman?: I cantgarden gnome daddy: why noteggman?: I can't get upgarden gnome daddy: what'd you play the knife game with your toes tooeggman?: ...garden gnome daddy: are you fucking serious
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bandegdadeges

**Author's Note:**

> SICK BEATS YO is back! I took a small break from this series cause I was running out of ideas but it's starting back up again! I swear I could write a million of these. Anyways, hope ya like it and have a grand day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou!! -Em <3
> 
> Oh and btw: I'll be out with some new Gray Skies Above and Crimson Nights soon!

6:23 pm

-eggman? sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

eggman?: where are the bandegdadeges

eggman?: the bandeddgeshs

eggman?: bandargedes

-John changed nickname to garden gnome daddy-

garden gnome daddy: r/ihadastroke

eggman?: shut up you saber toothed lion

eggman?: gimme the bandages

eggman?: HA

eggman?: I SPELT IT RIGHT THAT TIME

garden gnome daddy: why do you need them anyways

eggman?: I stabbed my palm

garden gnome daddy: excuse me what

garden gnome daddy: how. Why. I have so many questions

eggman?: knife game

garden gnome daddy: oh

garden gnome daddy: wait

garden gnome daddy: if you stabbed your palm i think you're playing it wrong

eggman?: wym

garden gnome daddy: youre supposed to go between your fingers

eggman?: I did dumbass

garden gnome daddy: says the one who just stabbed himself

eggman?: im still bleeding out here

garden gnome daddy: then stop texting me and go get bandages

eggman?: I cant

garden gnome daddy: why not

eggman?: I can't get up

garden gnome daddy: what'd you play the knife game with your toes too

eggman?: ...

garden gnome daddy: are you fucking serious

eggman?: I GOT CURIOUS OK

garden gnome daddy: AFTER YOU STABBED YOUR MF HAND

garden gnome daddy: you deserve to bleed out

Ringmaster: thats a bit harsh

eggman?: Have you been here the whole time

Ringmaster: pretty much

eggman?: can you get me some bangdam

eggman?: goddammit

garden gnome daddy: no sorry we're all out of bangdam

eggman?: Fuck you

Ringmaster: I will

eggman?: i

garden gnome daddy: Ritchie you arent even here rn

garden gnome daddy: wait actually where tf are you

eggman?: probably with my fUCKING BANDAGES

garden gnome daddy: if you really needed them you would hop on over and get them

garden gnome daddy: literally 

eggman?: haha George ur so funNEE

Ringmaster: ^

garden gnome daddy: wait Ritchie I thought you liked my dad jokes and mean spirited sarcasm :((((

Ringmaster: to an extent.

garden gnome daddy: wow ok

garden gnome daddy: I see how it is

eggman?: yeah and i'm starting to see stars

Ringmaster: omg

Ringmaster: someone call Paul

Ringmaster: he'll get bandages

garden gnome daddy: I would but the phone is so..... Far........ Awayy.........

Ringmaster: to an extent.

garden gnome daddy: :/

eggman?: im gonna die arent i

garden gnome daddy: I'll get your bandages ifffff you let me put a spider plant in your room

eggman?: tf is a spider plant

garden gnome daddy: theyre really cool

-garden gnome daddy sent an image to SICK BEATS YO-

eggman?: tf ew no

eggman?: it looks like it'll stab me again

garden gnome daddy: I hope it stabs you again.

Ringmaster: geo we have like three of those in our room

garden gnome daddy: exactly so what's three more

eggman?: this cant be healthy


End file.
